


Ethics Of Command

by Nylazor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Codywan Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pain, Scarves, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Day 1: Hurt/ComfortDay 2: Fix-itDay 3: Role-Swap/ReversalDay 4: Time TravelDay 5: FluffDay 6: FantasyDay 7: Sith
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	1. The Things We Do In War

**Author's Note:**

> For Flit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort, what people have to do in war, more hurt/hurt

It started the same as any other mission.

General Kenobi and his troops were deployed on some planet to fight some seppies. The planet Kwarta, the damn place rained day in and day out since they were deployed, it was rainy season, so it was to be expected.

Still, trudging through mud day in and day out was exhausting, feeling the humidity through his filter made Cody feel moist all over, fans attempting to cool him, there was a low ache in some of his old wounds throughout the mission, that was a pain in the ass.

Bacta could fix a hell of a lot but that didn't help his shoulder that he dislocated one two many times during training feel better. 

If he felt shitty, he could only imagine how his general felt, soaked to the bone from day one, leading and fighting all without armour.

So with all the bullshit the mission had heaped on his team he shouldn't be surprised that the moment a sun came out his troops let out a big cheer and pulled their helmets off, grinning at each other. Cody knew it was against protocol to remove one's helmet during active duty, but he couldn't blame them, it had been a good few weeks since they could take their helmets off for fresh air and not get drenched.

Cody was tempted to join them, but he knew he had to act as an example, he ruefully kept his armour sealed. Still he called a rest and let the men soak in the rays.

As they sat down, breaking out the rations and water, the sun started to evaporate the water causing steam to rise into the air.

Cody kept an eye on the direction the CIA camps were directed, turning his back to his brothers.

When he heard a chorus coughing, he turned to see who was choking now.

Only to see all five of his squadmates curled on the ground coughing.

"Status report!" Was out of his mouth before he could think, rushing forward.

He got to O'yo first touching his shoulder as the soldier clawed at his throat, it clicked.

"Gas attack! Helmet's on!" But one by one his squad collapsed. He pulled up on his HUD their life signs, and sighed in relief as he saw they were steady, simply unconscious.

Regret curled at his chest, the idea that it was his fault, if he had stuck to kriffing protocol they wouldn't have inhaled whatever was in the gas

He brought his com to his mouth, body moving automatically.

"There is a gas of unknown origin, it seems to be activated as water is evaporated into the air, appears to render those ingested unconscious, other effects unknown, it is filtered using helmet's filter, caution is advised." His arm drops. As he turns to see the bodies of his squad. He moves forward to try to wake them.

A high pitched whistle pierced through the air he winced and glanced around, gun raised. 

His gut dropped as he heard eerily familiar clattering. And spun to see the bodies of his squad, climbing to their feet. Their faces were still lax, eyes half open with lack of awareness 

"You're fecking kidding me."

O'yo blindly, grasps at him, tugging at his neck.

"O'yo, hey! Wake up!"

O'yo tugs at the back of his helmet and it feels like he's been dunked in cold water.

O'yo was trying to remove his helmet so whatever had affected him would infect Cody as well.

He slapped O'yo's hands away, and felt a tug on his left arm as another brother tried to restrain him. Cody shoved him away and backed up, raising his gun.

"If you don't stop I  _ will  _ shoot you."

The thought of shooting his brothers made him feel sick. He steeled himself.

"This is your final warning if you don't stop I will shoot you."

They continued to walk unsteadily towards him. He raised his blaster and shot five blaster bolts, one into each of their legs.

They stumbled and shook only to continue limping toward him, he froze, his gut turning at the implication. He began to walk backwards thinking fast.

Whatever was in the gas, the easiest solution was it was sending electric impulses from their brains to order their muscles to move. It might have been chemical, but it was much more likely nanobots. Cody had an EMP, but his helmet had just been updated and he wasn't sure it was hardened. If it wasn't, and an EMP went off he'd be forced to remove his helmet and without his filters he would succumb to the same gas that had affected his comrades.

The obvious solution was to kill the squad. But that was out of the question, wasn't it?

His logical brain told him it was easy, he reminded himself that thousand's of clones died every day but that didn't make him feel any better as he watched the squad stumble toward him.

He  _ could _ run, but that would lead whatever was in the gas to camp. He walked backwards faster. He couldn't allow them to get close, five vs one was not good odds, he needed to deal with the squad at a distance, and he didn't have any stun grenades on him.

He bared his teeth and tried to ignore the trembling in his hands as he aimed at O'yo's head, right between the eyes.

Think.  _ Think! _ He was smarter than this, there had to be something he's missing! Some solution, some way to save all five of his squad.

"If you don't stand down I will shoot to kill. Final warning."

No response. They continued to amble toward him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger, hearing the wet thump as O'yo hit the ground.

He aimed and fired again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

If not for the risk of infection he would have removed his helmet and puked. As it was he felt saliva coating his tongue, and swallowed it down hard.

He numbly sent out a warning to the troops on the ground and turned, very much  _ not  _ looking at the smoking holes in his brothers' heads.

It was a long march back.

The rest of the mission passed in a blur. Nanobots the CIA had developed that interrupted and redirected electric pathways. It was still in development, and could only affect humans. Quarentine measures were instituted.

They infiltrated and exploded the research center, removing the all development, and pushed the sepratist out of the planet.

They won, but at what cost?

***

Cody bangs on General Kenobi's door before letting himself in. The General glances up at him questioningly. They're on and off again, but mostly on. Cody thinks he remembers one of the trainers in The Ethics of Command, saying something about not sleeping with your superior officer, but he also remembers the trainer laughing and saying that doesn't apply to clones. 

Cody bluntly points at the bed Kenobi sits down on it, eyes questioning. Cody pushes him down and grapples him, hugging him hard and letting the tension out slowly. Kenobi pets his hair before speaking.

"About O'yo's squad?" 

Cody let's out a muffled sob. He remembers the leaflet about loss and combat trauma, that long term effects are less likely when an individual has a strong support network, so they were encouraged to vent and speak to each other. Crying is a natural way to relieve tension as is sex and excersise. The leaflet didn't mention Jedi.

Doesn't matter that he knows that. He feels weak and pathetic curled against Kenobi, body shaking with sobs. He wants to yell and scream and beg why but all he can do is cry.

He digs his face into Kenobi's neck, and let's out a shuddering breath, feeling the tears stain his cheeks and as his chest seizes. He can't stop the awful choked sounds that leave his body, the tightness in his chest that makes him feeling like he's drowning.

"The force works in mysterious ways, maybe-"

Cody signs stop. Their safe sign when things get rough and talking is too much. A chopping motion against a solid surface, three times.

Kenobi's mouth snaps shut.

Cody doesn't want to hear about his mystical bullshit right now, he doesn't want to hear how the squad at peace in the force or there was a reason. Kenobi always seems so detached so certain, Cosy would kill for that comfort.

All he wants is to hold Kenobi and pretend that he's wanted and cared for. Pretend Jedi allow attachments and that they're together. Pretend that Kenobi cares about him more than mutual need to release tension and getting each other off. 

Pretend for one damn second that Kenobi loves him back.


	2. Blood, Sweet and Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "fix-it" for order 66 and what it costs

The tell-tale beep of a message coming from command went off in his helmet and he held the communicator in front of him.

"The time has come Commander Cody, execute order 66."

"Yes M'Lord." The words left his mouth automatically, as easy as breathing, beaten into him since childhood.

It didn't feel easy though, it felt like he had been soaked in cold water, horror and nausea clawing at his throat. 

He knew that every one of his brothers across the galaxy was receiving the same message, and he knew he had seconds to save Kenobi.

He didn't have time to overthink, his brothers versus his lover, all he knew was in his gut he couldn't order Kenobi killed.

He hoped to whatever gods were listening that Kenobi had his earcom in like Cody was always harassing him about.

"General Kenobi, brace for friendly fire, do not trust any clones from now on."

He switches channels before he gets a reply, speaking to the artillery personnel. "Blast him!"

He puts on his best "with great prejudice" voice.

And tries to ignore the feelings of betrayal that turns in his gut.

Too many of his men know his and Kenobi's relationship. Clones all smell the same, they all have the same body odor and are issued the same scentless soap.

Cody tried to keep it quiet, but sneaking around and showering could only stave off suspicion so long. Eventually someone smelled the general on him and put two and two together.

Gossip spread like wildfire among the ranks and he couldn't bother to put out the rumours.

Knowing this he knew if he went alone to check on Kenobi would be downright suspicious, the easiest way to decrease it was to bring a squad along.

And he knew what that meant.

If he brought a squad along he would have to kill them before or as soon as they found Kenobi, before they could alert the others.

His gut clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing to his mouth to move.

"Frekker squad with me, we're making sure that son of a bitch is dead."

Frekker edged forward, uncertainty all over his body language. "Isn't that way under your paygrade?" He asked, glancing at his four other members, who nodded.

"First, we don't get paid. Second, this is personal." He let a growl creep into his voice.

The good thing about the Frekker squad was that they were new, hadn't fought with him long, he didn't know them very well, and he was certain he could kill all of them himself  _ (as sick as that made him feel to think) _ .

The bad thing was they were shinies, greenies, newbies, fresh blood. They hadn't been in this war long and though they couldn't be more than a year younger than him, he still felt they were decades younger.

They still acted like naive kids, and he wondered if he used to act like that.

He gestured them forward and they began to follow the winding path down the lowest level.

He supposed if he was going to kill them he should at least remember their names, he was pretty confident in his memory but he wouldn't have the opportunity again.

"Go through your names for me." He said glancing backward.

"Frekker." Frekker said.

Cody rolled his eyes

"Rex." Said another.

Cody winced.

"Tah."

"Sixes."

"Eya."

He chewed on his cheek, a bad habit he reserved for when he was in the safety in his helmet. He was flooded with uncertainty, these five were his  **brothers** , how could he kill them? Not to mention the implications of the order given. 

Order 66 - the Jedi have betrayed the Republic and are to be summarily executed.

Did Kenobi know? Did he take part in the planning? Was he just subject to circumstance? Kenobi was a Jedi Master, there was no way he didn't know that they were going to betray the Republic. Unless, it was a sudden decision? Yeah, perhaps a spur of the moment decision and he wasn't consulted at all?

But that was way too optimistic, who decided to switch sides serendipitously!

If he helped Kenobi, he would be a traitor to. A traitor to the Republic. The very system he was made to serve. Turning his back on everything he had done, everything he had fought for, all the blood, sweat and tears, everything his brothers had died for.

He had tuned out Frekker's squads' ramblings and gossip, but something caught his attention.

"-and they tried to kill the Chancellor! The nerve!"

"No fecking way!"

"It's true! Red squad told me!"

"Like you can trust those gossips! Still, he did look messed up in the com transmission…"

"What do you think, Commander?"

He grunted, worry coiling around his throat, not trusting himself to speak.

He switched to a private channel between him and Kenobi.

"Breathing, General?"

"Barely! I expect an explanation Cody!"

"Chancellor ordered us to execute order 66." He said grimly.

"Order 66?"

Cody rolled his eyes, annoyed that every clone had to memorize all 150 orders and not the generals. "The Jedi have betrayed the Republic and we have been ordered to kill on sight."

Kenobi's silence was telling. "All Jedi? Or just active duty?"

"All I know is 'All Jedi', but I don't envy the trooper that is forced to make the decision."

"And this order, it was distributed to  _ all _ clones." 

"Correct."

"Yourself included?"

"Yes, but I-"  _ don't want… can't… _ "chose to disobey. I have five troopers with me once they see you, we need to kill them as soon as possible, we cannot allow them to report you alive."

"Kill?! Cody I-"

"General- no Kenobi, I'm risking my ass to save your life so we're killing these troopers or we're both going to die."

"I understand, but…"

"We're both-"  _ equals _ "civilians now, no more yes sir, we're in this together, prepare yourself, we just reached the bottom." He switched channels. "Look alive boys, spread out and be on your guard, you know how they say spider-roaches are hard to kill."

He got a few chuckles. And watched as they moved past him, tightening his grip on his rifle.

He switched channels. "See them?"

"Cody, are you sure-"

"I'm going to open fire on three, try to take out the 2 on the southern side, got it?"

"... Understood."

"One… two… Three!" He raised his rifle and burst fired at Tah, then Frekker. Sixes and Rex were cut down in a splash of blue. Eya whipped around, gun raised, Cody pretended he didn't see the uncertain posture and the shake of gun in his hands.

He also pretended he didn't hear the shaky "Commander?" That was barely audible over the comm.

Kenobi shouted "Wait." as he pulled the trigger, Eya collapsed with no resistance.

Cody ripped his helmet off and smashed it into the ground before kicking it into a pool of water. He emptied his stomach, roughly retching.

"Cody…?" Kenobi was close to him now, within grabbing distance, looking at him like he was a stranger.

Cody rinsed his mouth out with water, before drinking fully and splashing his face, hoping to disguise the tears. He tosses his wrist communicator in the pond as well. Hoping that they don't have other trackers in his armour that he doesn't know about.

"There should be a tunnel that leads to the lower level of the docking bay, once there we can sneak to your ship and get off the fecking place." He turns and marches toward the path that he just came from.

"Cody, are you-"

"Don't." 

Kenobi goes quiet and Cody stops. He turns to stare at the man, looking much like a drowned womp rat in his robes and soaked hair, wondering if he was worth this. 

_ You can't change the past. _

Cody grabs his shirt and tugs him forward roughly, shoving their faces together, kissing him  _ hard _ . 

Cody pulls away and lightly pats Kenobi's cheek. "You owe me."

"Yes. I owe you my life. Thank you Cody, I-"

"Shut up, we have to leave now before anyone notices Frekker squad and I are missing." 

He begins to climb, Kenobi following somberly after him.


	3. Fluffy Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role-reversal, Cody is a CEO, Obi-wan is a secretary.
> 
> This is my attempt at fluff

Cody braced himself against the cold, opening up the building and hurrying inside, he strode forward, hugging his coat close to himself to dispel the chill. He hurried to the elevator to get to his office, knowing he was cutting it close. As a CEO, being late was hardly noticeable, but he tried hard to act professional and set good examples.

He entered his office, unwinding his scarf and glanced at Obi-Wan's desk, sighing. The man was late  _ again,  _ he was supposed to come early in case any last minute cancellations called, but here Cody was here before him.

He pulled off his glove, hat and coat. Placing them on the coat stand, and walked towards his office. He knew his first order was calling his brother Rex, and confirming the distribution lines. 

He thought secretaries were supposed to keep you in line, but Obi-wan was more eye candy. He glanced at the clock, knowing he had a few more minutes before Rex would call. 

He glanced over his schedule for the day, trying to assess if he had to do anything in particular to cover for Obi-wan.

His phone lit up and he answered the call, easing into business mode.

Halfway through the door eases open and Obi-wan pops head through, checking in on him. He's covered in snow and Cody winces at the thought of the carpet. He gives him a nod of acknowledgement and shoos him away. Obi-wan signs a quick sorry and ducks back out.

Cody finishes up the call and grabs a towel he keeps at his desk, he opens the door and tosses it at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan, perhaps having gotten too used to Cody being prepared for everything, adapts quickly and towels himself off.

"Thank you sir!"

"Of course, now what's your excuse this time?" He sits on the edge of Obi-wan's desk.

"I didn't know it was snowing, and the bus was late."

Cody rolls his eyes. "I've been warning you it was going to snow soon all month and," he boops Obi-wan's nose, "I specifically told you the buses are always late the first snow."

"Yes, of course, it was just so warm yesterday, I thought…"

Cody glances at the coat rack and frowns. "You didn't bring a coat?"

Obi-wan meekly folds the towel. "Like I said I didn't know it would snow."

"Hmm." Obi-wan looks at him apologetically. "You're lucky you're cute, go get us some coffee to warm us up, I finished the call with Rex early so we have time."

Obi-wan nods and gets up and hurries to the break room.

Cody is just happy none of his brothers have dropped by since Obi-wan was hired, it's clear to see Cody dotes on him, and the teasing would be unbearable.

Obi-wan comes back, handing him his coffee, before seating himself at his desk and looking up Cody's schedule. "You're right, we have five minutes to breathe."

"How's fencing?"

"It's great! I beat Anakin in our last match! I'm really progressing!" Cody hums sipping his coffee. "Qui-gon says at this pace I should be ready to go to the winter tournament!"

"And how about that girl you like? Satine?"

Obi-wan wilts. "Not great, she says she wants to focus on her political career, can't afford 'distractions'" he scowls at the ground.

Cody reaches forward and ruffles his hair. "Handsome man like you, you'll find someone."

Obi-wan beams at him. "Thanks sir!"

Cody glances at his watch before standing and moving back to his office.

Obi-wan starts, scrambling for schedules. "Conference call at 9:45!" He calls.

"Thank you!" Cody responds, waving behind him.

The day progresses as usual, calls, meetings, paperwork. As the day comes to a close, Cody dawns his winter apparel, and turns to see Obi-wan finishing up at his desk.

"Obi, come here." 

Obi-wan complies and walks up to him. "Yes sir?"

"Have something for you." 

"Oh, sir, you didn't need-"

Cody interrupts him by wrapping a big orange scarf around him drowning him in the fluff.

Obi-wan stammers, "oh, that's so kind, thank you! So thoughtful! But I can't accept!"

"I've had that in my coat pocket all week because I knew you'd forget about the snow. You'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached."

Obi-wan blushes, hiding in his new scarf, still mumbling thank-yous.

"It looks good on you." Cody scoops Obi-wan's chin up to observe the look "matches your hair."

Obi-wan is bright red, now and bites his lips, looking away, before seemingly steeling his nerves and leaning in to kiss Cody, going slow enough that Cody could stop him if he wanted.

He doesn't and presses a chaste kiss to Obi-wan's lips before pulling away. "Such a cute boy." He praises running a hand through Obi-wan's hair.

Obi-wan melts and leans in to Cody nuzzling into his neck. Cody wraps him in his and holds him close.

  
  



	4. Scar on the Bulkhead (and my heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenobi sends a vision of him self to a desperate grieving Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw suicidal ideation, angst

Cody sits on what was previously Kenobi's bunk staring at his standard issue pistol.

He checks the charge. 

He checks the safety.

He nods to himself.

He sets his helmet on the bunk.

He puts the pistol to his temple.

"Cody."

He redirects the gun with smooth practice to point at the person speaking.

"Cody! So you  _ can _ hear me."

Cody stares dumbfounded at what appears to be a much  _ older _ Kenobi, shimmering blue, sitting cross-legged across from him.

Cody pulls the trigger.

The bolt goes straight through Kenobi leaving a black scar against the bulkhead.

"You're fecking kidding me with this mystic shit. How are you here?"

Kenobi looks slightly perturbed. "Did you just shoot me?"

"A lot of good that did." Cody snaps, standing and holstering his pistol. "I thought you were fecking dead! I thought I fecking killed you!"

Kenobi looks stricken. "Wait, you were trying to kill yourself, weren't you!?"

"Don't. Change. The subject." Cody growls leaning forward and swatting at Kenobi, his hand going right through.

"I think suicide is of greater importance…" Kenobi says leaning away from Cody, who is towering over him.

Cody glares. 

"I am projecting myself from the future. I wanted to talk to you one last time. It's been ten years. In my time."

Cody visibly deflates. "You're alive then. Right now?"

"Yes."

Cody covers his eyes and counts backward from ten, pinching the bridge of his nose and glancing upward, fighting off tears.

"I knew you would be upset, I didn't think you would resort to-"

"Really! Do you think so little of our relationship!? It might have been a fun fling for you but you were the love of my life! The first man I ever fell in love with!"

Kenobi sat slackjawed for a moment before trying to compare himself. "Cody! You never… I mean I didn't-"

"Of course I couldn't tell you! You Jedi and your lack of attachment! What did you expect!"

Kenobi shrinks. "Cody… I…"

Cody turns away from Kenobi. 

For a moment the two of them are silent, dealing with what has been said.

Cody turns his head a fraction. "Why did you come?" He croaks out.

"I… wanted to let you know, it's not your fault. I know about the chip. I don't blame you."

Cody sags. "Thanks." His voice cracks. "I guess I'll never get another chance to say this, I love you Kenobi. And I'll die loving you."

"Cody, I-"

Cody swiftly grabs his helmet from the bunk and shoves it on. Kenobi sees tears staining his cheeks before they disappear under the impartial mask.

Kenobi stands and steps in front of him. "Cody, wait!"

Cody steps right through him, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

  
  



	5. Expensive Caf is the Way to my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st anniversary

Cody knocks briefly on the bulkhead to Kenobi's room before letting himself in. 

"CC-2224 reporting for debrief, sir" he says, saluting.

Kenobi stands awkwardly staring at him, in fatigues.

Cody rarely sees him out of robes so he drinks in the sight.

"At ease, Commander." Kenobi shuffles a moment, before looking up. "Actually this isn't a debrief, I just wanted some time to ourselves."

Cody nods, smiling shyly as he relaxes.

Kenobi gestures to the bed as he busiest himself with something on the table.

Cody begins removing his officer uniform, and is halfway done when Kenobi stops him.

"Actually… do you know what day it is?"

"394 days past the battle of Genosis." Cody replies steadily.

Kenobi blushes. "Yes, well, it's also a standard year since our first… foray together."

Cody looks thoughtful. "I suppose so."

"And… I got you something special! It's a high grade caf, just for you." He looks at the package and reads. "Hint of dark chocolate, smokey, low acidity." He glances back up expectantly.

Cody stares dumbly for a moment before he says. "I didn't get you anything."

Kenobi sits beside him and pulls him into a kiss. "You don't have to, you do so much for me everyday, I just want you to know how important you are to me."

It's Cody's turn to blush, leaning in like a Loth-cat into Kenobi's embrace.

"You're really important to me too." He says, pulling Kenobi into a kiss as they roll back onto the bed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://nylazor.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nylazorslew/)
> 
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comments feed my motivation?


End file.
